Kylie
by Gohaun
Summary: The pilots decied to visit Relena at her school and meet her new vice-chairman, a girl much like Heero himself. Will a bod grow between the two. Suggested TrowaQuatre.


Disclaimer: I don't have any rights to Gundam Wing  
  
Kylie  
  
Relena stared at the boys in front of her. "I haven't seen you boys in at least ten years," she said.  
  
"We thought we'd drop by for a visit," Quatre said with a smile.  
  
"We've got rooms at the hotel down the road," Trowa informed her.  
  
"You can stay here if you want, I've had a decrease in students this year," Relena sighed.  
  
"Are you sure we wouldn't be imposing?" Duo asked.  
  
"No, of course not," Relena smiled at the brown haired man. "If you..." the phone rang, "Hold on a moment." She answered the phone.  
  
"What do you think?" Quatre looked at the rest of the group.  
  
"It saves money," Wufei finally spoke.  
  
"What do you think Heero?" Duo looked at the sullen man who was leaning against the wall.  
  
"I don't care," he opened his eyes and stared at the girl on the phone.  
  
Relena hung up. "Will you stay then?"  
  
"We've decided we would," Quatre replied.  
  
"Great! I've got something to attend to at the moment, but I can have Kylie take you to your rooms." Relena picked up the phone again, dialed a short number and spoke briefly with the person on the other side. After hanging up the phone she stood and said, "She'll be here in a moment."  
  
A few moments passed and soon the door opened. In walked a girl about Herro's height with shoulder length brown hair, and dark brown eyes. "You called for me?"  
  
"Yes, Kylie these are my friends Herro, Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei. Boys this is Kylie, she is the vice chairman for this school, my right hand woman," Relena explained.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Quatre extended his hand.  
  
Kylie's face was sullen, but she took Quatre's hand. "Pleasure." Her voice had a hard tone to it, but it was gentle at the same time. She was a slender girl, but muscles erupted from her arms and legs.  
  
"Kylie," Relena spoke now. "I have some business to attend to, would you please escort these gentlemen to rooms 100-105, they will be staying a while."  
  
"We only need four rooms, Trowa and I share," Quatre announced.   
  
Kylie nodded obediently and turned, "Come with me please."  
  
"And Kylie," Relena called to the girl.  
  
"Yes?" Kylie turned to look at Relena.  
  
"Smile please, we wouldn't want the boys to think that you're grumpy."  
  
Kylie smiled, "Sorry."  
  
"It's fine, now go," Relena smiled at Kylie as she turned and walked out of the office, the five boys following.  
  
The boys were quiet as they followed Kylie to the rooms. Without a word she stopped, pulled out a key and unlocked four doors. "Here you are, make yourselves at home, and if you need anything you can stop by my room which is number 201, or my office, which is right next to Relena's or you may visit Relena in her office."  
  
The boys nodded and each walked into their rooms, soon to emerge into the hall again and walk outside to get their luggage. Once they were settled, each pilot went around doing their own thing, until Relena invited them all to dinner with her and Kylie.  
  
Quatre bounded joyously down the hall in front of his companions, as the rest walked behind leisurely.  
  
"He still acts like a young child," Duo noted.  
  
"He's been in a good mood lately," Trowa told them, as he looked at the platinum-blonde boy lovingly.  
  
"And why is that?" Duo asked with a smirk.  
  
Trowa blushed, "He's always like this."  
  
"More so lately, however," Herro observed.  
  
"C'mon you guys!" Quatre called.  
  
"It's only dinner Quatre," Trowa pointed out.  
  
"But it's with Relena," Quatre stopped and a sheepish smile decorated his lips and he noticed the looks his friend were giving him. "We haven't seen her for such a long time, and she's done so much."  
  
"We're all glad to see her," Duo admitted. "But try not to be too excited okay?"  
  
Quatre allowed the others to catch up with him. "Okay," he agreed. Trowa gave Quatre a little wink and the blonde beamed.  
  
As they reached Relena's dinning hall the Pilots stopped and looked at each other. Each speculating if they should all go in at once, or send someone in first. And if the latter should be the case, who should it be? Quatre finally sighed and pushed open the door, answering everyone's question. Then he grabbed Trowa's hand pulling the brunette to his side, and walked into the hall as if he'd done it a million times or more. Duo, Wufie and Heero followed, closing the door behind them.  
  
Relena stood, "I'm glad you were all able to come," she said. "Please have a seat, dinner should arrive shortly."  
  
The boys sat down and soon began to reminisce. They learned about the developments of the Sank Kingdom, and about Kylie. And the girls learned what was going on in the boys' lives.  
  
After eating, Kylie was the first to dismiss herself, and she walked silently out of the dinning hall, a somber look on her face. Heero was next to leave. It was late so most of the students were either in their rooms or finishing their dinners.  
  
He was dressed in his usual garb. Green tank top shirt and black spandex shorts. He didn't return to his room, but instead went to the gym he had scooped out earlier that day. Upon entering the room he saw a figure attacking a punching bag. It was a girl, by the sound of her voice.  
  
The door closed behind Heero, making a faint click, but it was enough to make the girl stop and look at it. She breathed hard as she stared. And as Herro looked back he recognized the girl, it was Kylie.  
  
Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she now wore black spandex pants, and a tight, sports-bra-like shirt. Her rippled chest was bare and it heaved. Even as Herro looked at her in the dark, he could see the salty swear that covered her.  
  
"Are you simply going to stand there, or are you going to do something?" Kylie finally asked.  
  
Herro walked toward the girl and stopped a foot away from her. "You don't mind if I'm in here?" He asked.  
  
"No," she answered.  
  
Herro nodded and walked to the weights. The two stayed in the gym for another hour without saying anything to one another. But soon Kylie stopped and stared at the boy. She knew about his past, and she wondered just how strong he was.  
  
"Hey Herro," she called to him.  
  
He stopped and looked at her. "What?" he asked.   
  
"Spar with me." It was more of a command than a request.  
  
Herro agreed by inclining his head, he wiped his face with his removed shirt, then walked out to the large mat to greet the girl. They faced each other and bowed, then automatically began attacking each other. They were evenly matched for a while, kicking and punching, blocking and throwing, but soon Herro got the best of the girl and pinned her to the ground.  
  
They were both breathing heavily and staring at each other until Heero rolled over to his back, freeing the girl from his hold.  
  
"That...was.. a good...fight," Kylie admitted through her gasps of air.  
  
"Yeah," Heero agreed. His breathing wasn't as heavy as Kylie's and he soon got to his feet. "We'll have to do this again sometime," he said walking toward the door.  
  
"Tomorrow," Kylie said. "Meet me here tomorrow. I'll be sure to beat you."  
  
Heero stopped and turned to look at the sweat covered girl. "Okay, tomorrow." Then he turned and left.  
  
Kylie sat up and watched to door as it swung shut. Then she lifted herself up and headed toward the door. As she did she noticed Heero's shirt lying next to the weights, she slowly walked over to it and lifted it off the floor. After looking at it for a while she walked out of the gym and down to her room.  
  
Upon entering her room, she automatically tossed the shirt in her laundry basked, and she took a shower and hopped into bed.  
  
The next day was a quiet one. Duo walked around the school interrupting classes every now-and-then. Wufei traveled around the town, and Trowa and Quatre spent the day together, doing many things, including hiding in their room. Heero on the other hand, spent most of his time with Relena. She was still very fond of him, and he enjoyed her company. The two talked and laughed, enjoying the time they had together.  
  
"You threatened to kill me so many times," Relena giggled. "But you never did."  
  
"I have every intention too, I just got distracted most of the time," Heero told her.  
  
"I guess I got lucky." She winked at him.  
  
"Luck has nothing to do with it," Heero said.  
  
They talked with each other until dinner time, where they once again dinned with Kylie and the rest of the pilots. After dinner Kylie and Heero departed for the gym where they fought once more and Herro won.  
  
The next few days went much the same way, but now Heero was spending more time with Kylie, and less with Relena. The two fighters spent most of their time talking about their strategies and past fights. And occasionally they would simply sit in silence, while Kylie did paperwork or other work related things.  
  
They sparred nearly every night now, it had become part of their routine. And it was something to get rid of their pent-up energy.  
  
"Do you, by any chance, have my shirt?" Heero asked Kylie one night after their spar.  
  
She thought for a moment then nodded. "I picked it up when you left it. I guess I'd forgotten about it," she said. "I washed it with the rest of my clothes."  
  
Heero didn't reply.  
  
"We could go get it now if you want," she offered.  
  
"Okay," Heero agreed, and the two walked out of the gym and to her room.  
  
Upon entering her room Heero noticed that frogs decorated it. Her bedspread, however, was black, the only thing that wasn't green or brightly colored. Kylie walked over to her dresser, picked up Heero's green shirt that lay on top, and handed it to him.  
  
"Tomorrow I'll beat you," she told him, a smile decorating her pink lips.  
  
Herro smirked and said, "We'll see." Then he turned and left.  
  
Another week passed, and Kylie still hadn't defeated the brown haired boy. Duo and Wufie had left, but Trowa and Quatre were still there. They spent large amounts of time alone in their room, but occasionally would come out to visit, or go to town.  
  
Kylie and Heero faced each other anticipating a spar. The moonlight came through the large window that sat on the back wall, and embraced the two. Kylie moved first, darting toward the shirtless pilot and trying to sweep him off his feet with a swoop of her foot. Heero easily jumped over her foot. She quickly got to her feet and did a round house, hitting Heero's block. He then grabbed her foot and flipped her to the ground.  
  
She flipped to her feet and attacked the pilot once again, but Heero blocked every punch and kick she delivered. He took the defensive, not delivering any blows, simply guarding himself. This lasted a while until he grabbed her arm and put her into a hold.  
  
Kylie struggled for a moment. "I won't loose," she told him and she head-butted him, causing him to loose grip. She spun around and sent him to the floor with a high kick. He rolled away so she couldn't pin him and flipped to his feet. He attacked her this time, his fist flying toward her, she ducked and swept him of his feet.  
  
He flipped up and the two continued fighting. Kylie was putting up more of a fight than she ever had before. One hour after they began Kylie jump kicked the green-eyed boy and pinned him to the ground. They were both breathing hard, and Kylie straddled Heero's body, her hand's over his wrists. The moon now shimmered on the sweat that lingered on their bodies.  
  
Kylie swallowed hard, even after a few minutes she was still breathing hard, as was Heero. She looked into his eyes for a moment, then leaned down and kissed him. It was a short kiss, but when she pulled away Heero rolled over and kissed her, more forcefully than she had kissed him. He kissed her again and again, and each time the kiss evolved. Their breathing was harder now, and Heero stopped for a brief moment to look into Kylie's eyes. He leaned down, but instead of kissing her lips, he kissed her neck. A slight gasp escaped her mouth and his lips touched her neck.  
  
Heero pulled away once again and his hands freed Kylie's wrists and traveled to her sports-bra-like shirt, with a swift movement Heero ripped it open. As the cold air hit the girl's bosom, goosebumps traveled down her body. Then Herro's strong hands began to delicately caress her breasts.  
  
Kylie's eyes closed, and another gasp escaped her lips as she felt Heero's lips on her body. She softly breathed his name and ran her hands through his sweaty, brown hair.  
  
His lips soon left Kylie's body and his fingers, shaking, ran down her thigh. Heero was no longer an pilot, he was now just an boy with a girl. His entire body shook from anticipation and fear. He had not been taught how to do this, and he had not trained. He was simply a brunette boy.  
  
Kylie pulled Heero back up to her lips and rolled them over. Her delicate fingers, shaking, traced the ripples on Heero's chest. She kissed him again, first on the lips, then down to his neck, next to his chest, then back up again. Her fingers once again trailed the ripples on his chest, but instead of stopping they continued down, first they only traveled over Heero's pants, but soon they moved back and silently slipped under.  
  
A moan, much louder than any others he had let slip, escaped him as her hand engulfed his hardened member. She stayed that way momentarily until she finally removed his pants. She played with his member for a while, taunting him, and soon her mouth covered it. Heero gasped and moaned at the same time. He only let her stay there for a moment before he whispered her name and made her come back to his lips. He turned them over and quickly removed Kylie's pants and underwear.  
  
He slid his body between her legs and looked into her eyes for a silent consent. The sparkle in her eyes and the look on her face was enough for him and he entered her. He moaned and Kylie gasped, but she too began to moan as Heero moved himself in and out of her. She closed her eyes and savored the wonderful feeling. Their moans became more frequent and their breathing quickened as they continued to make love. Half and hour passed before Heero came and he removed himself from her and laid down beside her. Both of their chests heaved and Kylie still had her eyes closed.  
  
Heero recovered sooner than Kylie and he stood and began pulling on his pants. Kylie took a deep breath and looked at the now half-dressed pilot.  
  
"I don't want to move," she groaned.  
  
"Then don't," Herro said kneeling next to her. He picked up her underwear and pants and gently redressed the girl. When he realized that her shirt couldn't be used he walked over to his shirt, next to the door, and put it on the girl.  
  
Kylie began to stand, but Heero stopped her and lifted her off the floor, and carried her to her room. "Stay with me," Kylie said as Heero laid her gently onto her bed.  
  
Heero kissed her lips, then shook his head. "I can't," he said. He kissed her again and left her room.  
  
As soon as the door behind him shut, Herro looked down the dark hallway. His instincts told him that someone was there, and he was willing to stake his life that he knew who it was. "I know you're there, come out," he commanded quietly.  
  
There was no answer, just the stillness that should have been in the halls at that time of night.  
  
Heero sighed. "Relena, I know you're there," he said again.  
  
A shape emerged from behind a pillar just a few feet away from the pilot. Relena shook her head, "Why?" she asked. Her voice was soft, and full of grief.  
  
"I should be the one asking that," he said. "Why were you spying on us?"  
  
"I wasn't spying on you," Relena said. "I just wanted to watch you two fight, that's all. I wasn't anticipating a...." her voice trailed away. "Why did you still do it even though you knew I was there?"  
  
"Why did you stay even though you didn't want to?" Herro countered.  
  
"Because my heart kept telling me that it wasn't true," Relena answered. "It kept telling me that I was just imagining things."   
  
Heero stared at the woman in front of him for a moment, then turned and began to walk away.  
  
"Heero," Relena called for him. He stopped and turned around. "It should have been me, you know. I've loved you far longer than she has."  
  
"Nothing could have changed this," Heero told her.  
  
"I can't change what happened tonight, you're right. But I can stop it from ever happening again," she said. "I don't want to hurt Kylie, so I'm going to allow you to stay around a little while longer, but if this happens again, then I'm going to have to request that you leave."  
  
Heero nodded. "Thank you," he said. He turned to walk away once again.  
  
"And, Herro," Relena added as she watched his retreating figure. "Don't hurt her, okay."  
  
Kylie woke the next morning to someone knocking on her door. She groaned and took a deep breath, then called quietly to the door, "It's open."  
  
The door opened and Relena entered the room. "Good morning," she said.  
  
Kylie sat up. "Good morning, Relena." She yawned and stretched, then looked at her friend. "What's up?" she asked.  
  
"Kylie, we need to talk for a moment," Relena said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kylie asked.  
  
"Nothing really, we just need to discuss what happened between you and Heero last night," Relena replied.  
  
"But how did you?" Kylie asked, her eyes growing wider.  
  
"I saw you two," Relena explained. "And you're wearing his shirt."  
  
Kylie blushed. "I'm sorry Relena."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Relena said. "I've closed the gym so that it can be cleaned."  
  
"Where were you?" Kylie asked.  
  
"Upstairs."  
  
Kylie nodded. Relena had been on the upper floor on the bleachers that were used for watching tournaments or simply observing fighters while they practiced.  
  
"I see."  
  
"I'm not going to do anything about it this time, but you cannot continue this kind of stuff. It sets a bad example for the students."  
  
"I can understand that. Thank you Relena."  
  
Relena stood. "Now get dressed and get to your duties."  
  
Kylie nodded, and Relena walked out of the room.  
  
Over the next few days Herro and Kylie went back to their normal routine, and minded themselves. They spent larger amounts of time together and occasionally held hands or kissed, but never in public. They were happy together, and everyone could tell.  
  
"Come in," Kylie called to the door one night.  
  
The door opened and Heero walked in. Kylie was lying on her stomach on the bed. "Kylie?" Herro asked cautiously.  
  
Kylie turned over. "Oh, hi Herro," she said. She wiped her eyes and sat up. "What's up?"  
  
"Are you okay?" Herro asked the girl.  
  
"I'm fine," she said with a sigh. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well," Herro said, "I brought you something." He held out a small box, and Kylie took it from him. Upon opening the box she found a little stuffed frog. She took it out and smiled. "I saw it at the store today and thought of you."  
  
"Oh Herro, he's so cute. Thank you." She leaned forward and kissed him.  
  
"Are you sure that you're okay?" Herro inquired.  
  
"Yeah, I was just remembering, that's all." She placed the frog beside her and picked up a little bracelet. It was a multicolored bracelet made out of tri-beads and red pipe cleaner. The colors had no pattern to them, they just seemed to be put on in a random order. "My little sister made this for me," she said.  
  
"I didn't know you had a little sister," Heero said sitting down beside her. "Actually I don't know much about your past."  
  
"I had three older brothers, the youngest was two years older than me," she said. "Then there was my mother, and my father. We were a very happy family, but I was always disappointed that I didn't have a sister. When I was ten, my mother had a baby girl, my little sister Shalie. It was one of the happiest times of my life.  
  
"But there were complications and a year after the birth of my sister, my mother died."  
  
"Kylie, you don't have to tell me this," Herro told her.  
  
Kylie ignored him. "So then it was just the boys, and Shay and me. I grew up somewhat of a tomboy. My brothers taught me how to fight and helped my build up my strength. By the time I was thirteen I was just as strong and good as them.   
  
"Shalie was the only connection to feminism I had. I took care of her more than anyone else. She was my baby sister, and I was going to make sure that she was safe." Kylie stroked the bracelet. "We grew up in almost perfect harmony, it was remarkable, really." She sighed, and tears began to form in her eyes. "She was more like my child than my sister. She would even call me mommy sometimes. I loved her more than life itself.  
  
"On my sixteenth birthday I had planned to spend the night at a friend's house. My family had thrown a party for me earlier that day, and Shalie had given me this bracelet. She had made one for herself as well, I can still remember that she told me that these bracelets would keep us together always." Tears brimmed over Kylie's eyelids as she spoke.  
  
"You don't have to tell me this," Herro said again.  
  
"Yes I do, you need to know." She wiped away a few tears and continued. "That night I went over to my friend's house as planned. I remember Shalie hugged me, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and told me that she loved me, she even called me mommy. I kissed her and took off.  
  
"Something happened that night, no one knows exactly what, but the house blew up." Kylie stopped talking and took a deep breath. "Someone had called the house I was at and told me what had happened. I ran home as fast as I could. When I got there the firemen, police and ambulance were already there. After that, things happened so fast, but I can distinctly remember seeing my sister's burnt body being carried out of the house, and on her wrist I saw her melted bracelet." Kylie breathed deep, and wiped away a few falling tears. "My entire family was killed that day, my house was destroyed, and my entire life crumbled. I hated myself so much for not being there with them, and there were a few times that I tried to kill myself. After I got out of the hospital the third time, I was sent here. The family I was staying with couldn't handle me anymore, and I was getting too old, so I wouldn't have been adopted. I've been here ever since." She cupped the bracelet and brought it up to her chest. "This is the only thing I have left. This silly little bracelet is the only thing that I have of my past, and it is so dear to me." She sat quietly for a moment, then collapsed in a fit of tears.   
  
Heero wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I'm sorry," was the only thing he could say.   
  
Kylie cried on his chest for a few more minutes, then settled down. She wiped her eyes and sat up. "Heero," she said quietly, "thank you."  
  
Herro didn't reply, but kissed her instead. They stared at each other for a moment, then Herro stood and prepared to leave. Kylie grabbed his hand, stopping him before he could get too far.  
  
"Stay with me tonight, please," she begged. "I know that I'll be able to sleep as long as you're here to comfort me and quiet all my fears."  
  
Herro thought for a moment, then nodded in agreement. Kylie let go of his hand and took a deep breath. "Let me get the light." He walked over to the light-switch, and flipped it off.  
  
Kylie quickly changed, and crawled into bed next to the half-naked pilot. She sighed again and laid her head on Herro's chest. "I love you," she whispered.  
  
Herro stroked her hair. "I love you too," he replied.  
  
"Good night Herro."  
  
"Good night Kylie."  
  
The next day was a rather normal one, and after dinner Herro and Kylie sparred once again. After the spar they both headed back to Kylie's room. Once the door was closed Heero picked the girl up and placed her on the bed. He crawled over her and kissed her lips. His hands found their way to the bottom of her shirt and lifted it off her body.  
  
Kylie pulled away from him. "Heero, we can't do this, remember?"  
  
"We're not in the gym, and no one will know if we're quiet." He kissed her neck and she gave into her desires. She removed Herro's shirt and kissed his body. Soon both were completely bare and Herro slid himself between her legs and entered her.  
  
Relena walked the halls of her school, making sure that everyone was on their rooms and not wandering. It had been quiet the last few days, and Relena was glad for it, but she was still very troubled. Her mind raced with thoughts. She wondered about Kylie, and Herro. She was glad that her friends were happy, but she was also saddened because she had lost the one she loved. Deep down she always knew that she wasn't right for Heero, but she had always wished.  
  
As she walked she began to hear muffled sounds coming from one of the rooms. Looking at the number on the door she realized it was Kylie's. Her heart began to pound as she moved closer to the door. The closer she got, the more distinct the noises became. Soon she realized that the sounds were moans and groans of passion. Her heart sank, she had hoped that she wouldn't need to make Herro leave, but what was happening behind that door had washed away that hope.   
  
As she listened her heart began to long for Herro's touch. Longed for his lips to touch hers, and for his hands to touch her face. But that would only happen in her fantasy world, and even then, she knew it wasn't real.   
  
Kylie cried out as she had an orgasm, and a few moments later Herro did the same. He slowed himself and eventually stopped. Not having enough strength to remove himself he laid down on top of Kylie.   
  
"Don't stop," Kylie begged through gasps.  
  
"I... just need.. to rest a ... little," Herro told her.  
  
Kylie ran her fingers through Heero's sweaty hair, and whispered softly in to his ear, "I love you."  
  
Heero kissed her shoulder and echoed her words.  
  
Relena went white as she heard the cries that meant absolute pleasure had been reached. She stumbled back to the wall and slid down. She watched the door in horror, as if expecting the grim reaper to walk through it. The first time she had seen everything, but it hadn't effected her so. Now all she heard were the moans that slid under the door.   
  
It was quiet for a while, and Relena thought that they had gone to sleep. She stood and began to walk away, when the sounds began again. Tears began to fill her eyes as she walked away, and soon her grief overpowered her and she slid to the ground once again. Her tears hit her skirt as she rested her head on her knees, her arms wrapped around her legs.  
  
Herro woke early the next morning and quietly took a shower, preparing for the day ahead. He knew that, in order to lessen suspicion, it would be best for him to go back to his room before the rest of the school awoke. At this time of the morning there would only be a few students awake, and most of them would be training in the gym. He could easily avoid the gym, so there would be no problem.  
  
He dressed, kissed Kylie lightly on the forehead, and walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him. As he walked down the dim hall he saw a figure hunched over. A closer inspection told Herro that it was Relena. She was sleeping.  
  
Heero crouched down and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Relena," he said as he shook her. She didn't wake so Herro shook her again. This time Relena woke.  
  
She lifted her head slowly, and starred sleepily at the boy in front of her. "Heero?"  
  
Herro stood. "You fell asleep in the hall," he told her.   
  
Relena stood too, her eyes were still a little puffy, and red, the only signs of her breakdown. "Thank you for waking me," she said. She looked into his eyes, then looked down at the floor. "I told you, but you didn't listen..." She knew what she wanted to say, but her mind couldn't put the words together the right way.  
  
Herro didn't say anything. He knew what was coming, and there was no way he could stop it.   
  
Relena looked at him again. "I have a mission for you," she said. She swallowed hard and then continued. "Your mission is to leave this school and forget about what happened here. It starts immediately."  
  
Herro looked at her, no change had fallen upon his features, and he still stood straight. "Mission accepted." He turned and walked away. Back at his room, he packed and left.   
  
Relena continued to stand outside the room, and soon, knocked on the door. When there was no answer, she entered the room. Kylie was in the shower, and Relena was relieved. She walked over to the bathroom and called over the water, "Kylie I need to talk to you as soon as you get out okay?"  
  
"Okay," Kylie called back.  
  
Relena sighed and walked to the bed and sat down. She looked all around the room. There wasn't a single sign that Herro had even been in the room. If she hadn't heard what she did, or seen Herro emerge from the room this morning, she wouldn't have even known. She laid back on the bed, her feet still dangling over the edge, and starred at the ceiling.  
  
Kylie emerged from the bathroom a few moments later, her robe wrapped around her tightly. "Hey Relena," she said casually. If she was lucky, Relena wouldn't be here for the reason she thought.  
  
Relena sat up and took a deep breath. "Kylie, I love you like you were my own sister. You've been there for me more times than I can count. But I need to make sure that all the students have good examples to follow, therefore, there are some things that I have to do that I may not like." She paused, searching for the best way to let her friend down lightly. "Heero's gone."  
  
Kylie took a deep breath and looked down at the floor. She nodded slightly, and choked back her tears. She walked over to her bed and sat down, her legs to weak to hold her. "Where will Heero go?" Kylie questioned.  
  
"I don't know, he's a pilot, he'll go wherever he wants."  
  
"Did he argue when you told him to go?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I'm sorry Kylie, but it had to be done."  
  
"I understand. Now would you mind leaving so I can get dressed?"  
  
"Sure." Relena stood up and left the room.  
  
Kylie watched the door become blurry as water filled her eyes and soon brimmed over her eyelids. She punched the pillow beside her and let out a small scream. "You never loved me did you?" She asked the sky. As her tears rolled down her cheeks she hit the pillow again then laid down and cried into it.  
  
What happens now? Will Kylie and Heero ever see each other again? Read the next chapter to find out. Please review.  
  
NOTE: I know that Heero was a little out of character, but some times you have to do things like that to make the story work. 


End file.
